Operation INVALID
by Numbuh 212
Summary: When Numbuh 4 is sick with the chicken pox, the rest of the team visits him. Upon arriving, they notice a certain poster hanging by his bed. Slight 34 oneshot.


I do not own KND (sob)

KND Operation INVALID

By Numbuh 212

Ill

Numbuh's

Visit from

Acquaintances

Leads to

Interesting

Discovery

It was a typical day at the tree house of Sector V, except for one thing. Numbuh 4 was at home, sick with the chicken pox.

"Okay, team." Numbuh 1 was briefing the remaining members of Sector V to go and protect Numbuh 4 while he was sick. "You have all had the chicken pox already, right?'

"Numbuh 5 sure has." Ugh, how could she forget being sick in bed with her sister, Cree.

"I have too, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 3, unfortunately, had caught the chicken pox from Numbuh 5 when she had gone to visit her friend with some chicken soup.

"Um, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 raised his hand tentatively. "I haven't actually had the chicken pox yet."

"That's fine, Numbuh 2. You can stay and guard the tree house while we're gone."

"But I wanted to go to," said Numbuh 2 disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 2, but we can't take any chances that you'll come down with the chicken pox too."

"Okay." The round operative still didn't sound happy about it, but he knew better than to contradict his leader.

"All right, come on then, Numbuhs 3 and 5. We'll take the SCAMPER." The British leader started towards the parking garage.

Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 3, shrugged, and followed. The Japanese girl was close behind.

As they piled into the vehicle, Numbuh 5 asked, "How did Numbuh 4 catch the chicken pox?"

"Prolonged involuntary exposure," Numbuh 1 said grimly. "He was forced to take care of his uncle's pet chicken when his uncle came to visit."

Numbuh 5 raised one eyebrow. "His uncle has a pet…chicken?"

"Ooh, my grandmother adopted a panda!" squealed Numbuh 3.

"Yes, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 replied, apparently ignoring Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 4's relatives own a farm in Australia, and apparently his uncle never goes anywhere without his 'dear Bessie.'"

Numbuh 5 shook her head. "Man, those Aussies are crazy."

"Yes, that may be, Numbuh 5, but this 'Aussie' is sick, and he needs our protection."

"Riiight." Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes and muttered to Numbuh 3, "the Aussies aren't the only crazy ones around here."

Numbuh 3 giggled, but then her face turned serious. "Oh, I hope Numbuh 4 is okay," she said worriedly.

Numbuh 5 grinned. "Numbuh 3 wasn't this worried when _Numbuh 5 _had the chicken pox, " she teased.

The usually oblivious Numbuh 3 turned beet red. "Well, uh, I-"

"Stop fooling around back there," called Numbuh 1 from his seat at the wheel. "We're here!

They pulled the SCAMPER up on Numbuh 4's lawn, and rushed through the front door brandishing SPLANKERs. They dashed past Numbuh 4's parents-

"Hi Mr. Beetles, hi Mrs. Beetles!"

-ran up the stairs, and stopped in front of Numbuh 4's door.

"Okay, Numbuh 3, since you're the medic, you go in and take care of Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5, you go too and back her up. I'll stay out here and guard the perimeter."

"Roger that, Numbuh 1!" called Numbuh 5 as she and Numbuh 3 hurried into Numbuh 4's bedroom.

"Who's Roger?" Numbuh 3 asked, but her confusion was forgotten as she saw Numbuh 4 lying in his bed. He really did look pretty bad, with all of the chickens squawking and sticking their necks out. "Oh, Numbuh 4!"

Numbuh 4 smiled. "Hey guys! Where are the others?"

As Numbuh 3 laid her hand across Numbuh 4's forehead to take his temperature (and he blushed like crazy) Numbuh 5 answered his question. "Well, Numbuh 2 hasn't had the chicken pox yet, so he had to stay at the tree house, and Numbuh 1 is keeping guard outside the door. Numbuh 5's not sure what we're supposed to be guarding you from, but you know Numbuh 1."

"I heard that!" called Numbuh 1 from outside, and they all laughed.

Numbuh 5 let her gaze wander around Numbuh 4's room. It was a mess, just as they had expected. There were wrestling posters all over the walls, except for one spot where it looked like-

"Numbuh 4, is that a picture of _Numbuh 3 _on your wall?" Her tone was mock astonished, as if she couldn't possibly believe that it was there. Numbuh 5 grinned.

Numbuh 4 turned beet red as Numbuh 3 looked over at the wall. "Oh!" she said excitedly, "it's one of the pictures I gave you for your birthday last year! Where are the others?"

"Others?" Numbuh 5 raised her other eyebrow.

Numbuh 4 coughed and pointed to a shoebox on his desk. "They're over there." Then he turned to Numbuh 5. "For my birthday last year Numbuh 3, uh, gave me some, er, pictures that she had drawn of us." His face was still as red as the proverbial tomato, and the color had spread to his ears and neck.

Numbuh 3 returned from the desk, shoebox in hand, and gave the box to Numbuh 5. She opened it and took out a stack of paper. On the top was a sketch of Numbuh 4, clad in his trademark orange hoodie. Underneath that were drawings of Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5 herself, and on the bottom, a drawing of all five members of Sector V. This last featured Numbuh 5 with her arm on Numbuh 1's shoulder, and Numbuh 3 holding Numbuh 4's hand.

Numbuh 5 smiled as she put the drawings back in the shoebox. "You're not a bad artist, girl. Why didn't you draw like this on that report you gave to Numbuh 86?"

Numbuh 3 shrugged dismissively. "Why should I work so hard for silly Numbuh 86? She didn't even like my report!"

"You worked pretty hard for 'silly Numbuh 4,' though." Numbuh 5' grinned as Numbuh 3's face turned almost as red as Numbuh 4's.

"Well, that's because, uh-"

Just then they heard Numbuh 1 calling to them from outside the door. "Stop playing around in there! You're supposed to be guarding Numbuh 4!"

"Not again!" Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes, and Numbuh 3 giggled.

Some things never changed.

The End

A/N: Okay, so I'm not as happy about this one as I was about my first two. Please review if you: think I should change the genre, have a better ending idea, or know why this was supposed to be no POV but slipped into Numbuh 5 there at the end (I don't). Thanks!

Numbuh 212

P.S. Unlike my first two stories, this time I will respond to all reviews that I receive.


End file.
